Harry Potter and The Untold Secret
by Miriam-101
Summary: Harry has been brought up knowing only what others tell him. One of the few things he knows about for sure about is the night his parents died. Now he finds that even that was a lie, that his beloved parents placed a charm so powerful that it altered both Lord Voldemort and Harry's memory...
1. The Forgotten Room

**The Forgotten Room**

Harry walked through the thick crowds of bustling people, most of whom were wizards and witches. He could have apparated to 12 Grimmauld place, but Hermione had said it would be better if people could see him and he had, unfortunately, agreed to it. Quite a few people stopped to speak to Harry, to praise him for how well he did in the battle, wanting to know how exactly he had killed Voldermort. He smiled and nodded through it all, not listening to what they were really saying but wanting to only be alone.

1

He was exhausted from the long week of events that had followed the battle of Hogwarts. They'd had to bury the dead, treat the ill and those who were well enough had to the hardest job of all. They had to rebuild Hogwarts, which was a long, tedious job as the death eaters had put a fair share of dark magic into the grounds. Harry remembered, how it had seemed like the castle had been working against them. How it had resisted every new stone, every new spell.

Finally Harry walked away from the wizards and witches. He walked down Grimmauld place, stopping between numbers 11 and 13. He looked directly at 12 Grimmauld place and wondered what the muggles would see when he walked through an apparently normal brick wall. Until he remembered that he had once not been able to see 13 Grimmauld place. Quickly, so as not to arouse suspicion he gained speed, like he did at kings cross station, he walked in through the door of his house.

A ghostly figure of Albus Dumbledore floated down the hall shouting "You. Killed. Me". After the tongue-rolling spell wore off Harry managed to choke out the words "I didn't kill you", after a second or so he mumbled "Snape didn't either".

He had wondered if the spell would have worn off after Snape's death, but it appeared that Moody's spell didn't end, even after Snape's death. Harry carefully stepped around the troll-leg umbrella stand, which Tonks had knocked over on so many occasions. Making a mental note to himself to ask Hermione about the spell later.

Harry stared around the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place remembering all the times he had come here, how he, Ron and Hermione had led Yaxley here, after there 'adventure' at the Ministry. But, even now he still felt haunted from the memories of his time here with Sirius... so many people had died since Sirius, Harry thought with a pang of regret. Lupin, Fred, Tonks, Mad- eye Moody, Dobby, Colin Creevy, Snape- Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the painting of Sirius's mother.

"Blood- traitor, half- blood, abomination to my fathers' house!", she screamed loudly.

Harry spared a glance at her face, before he wrenched the curtains over her painting. This was the end of it all Harry thought determinedly, Voldermort was gone along with the majority of the death-eaters. People would be able to walk around without fear that they would be murdered. Diagon Alley would be bright and sunny, filled with chattering people, the way that it used to be, the way it should be.

He felt like all he needed was a nice, home cooked meal, they hadn't had a feast at Hogwarts because the house-elf's had been busy cleaning. He thought wistfully of Mrs Weasleys cooking, until he remembered Kreacher, he would have finished cleaning at Hogwarts by now. "

"Umm, Kreacher, err I need you, you can come back from Hogwarts now…please" Harry said, tacking on a please at the end, after thinking of Hermione.

Within a few seconds Kreacher had disapparated into the hallway of 12 Grimmauld place. "Hello Kreacher, do you think you can make me some food?" Harry asked tentatively, after all the last time Harry had seen Kreacher, he had led Yaxley to him.

"Yes master, of course there will be a roast casserole ready soon, after you take off your cloak and your shoes". Harry smiled a small smile, then removed his shoes and hung his cloak in the closet. He then walked up the stairs to the room he and Ron had shared a few years ago, a few years which had felt like a life time.

Deep in thought, Harry was shocked when he heard a voice muttering. After looking up, he realised that it was only the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great- great grandfather and the once headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione had restored his painting to his original place after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry ignored Phineas's taunting and put away his clothes. Until, Phineas said something that made Harry's blood turn cold. "He left something for you, you know? He never told anyone, because he thought he was something special, my good-for-nothing great- great grandson". "What, what did he leave for me tell me" Harry said without taking a breath. "Ah, not so quick to dismiss me now, are you. Well I am in a good mood so I may as well tell you", he said quite cheerily. Harry waited, Phineas was quiet for a few seconds, and then he spoke. "He didn't like me, he didn't like anybody. He kept to himself. But I caught him going up there one day; he made me swear not to tell anybody, though… So I can't tell you". Harry swore, there went Phineas's 'good mood'. He tried thinking of something that would change the old headmasters mind, but before he thought of something good to say, Phineas spoke. "But, and I'm only telling you this because you defeated _him_, the house elf knew and the house elf like you a hell of a lot better than he liked Sirius black" he said haughtily. Harry didn't spare the portrait a second, instead he ran out of the room and down the stairs. He wrenched open the door to the kitchen, before stopping to gasp for breath. "Kreacher, listen carefully. I want you to tell me everything you know about a secret that Sirius kept", said Harry.

Kreacher looked rather worried and started rambling, like he did when Hermione questioned him on the locket 'Kreacher is sorry, Master Sirius told Kreacher to tell Master Harry, but Kreacher didn't'.

'What did Sirius tell you, to tell me Kreacher', Harry asked, starting to loose patience

Kreacher answered in a trembling tones 'Master Sirius told me to tell Master Harry that Master Sirius hated his bedroom and so he found a room, long forgotten by Mistress Black, and put something very important in there which he wanted only to show to you'. Harry was now full of renewed interest 'Show me Kreacher, show me where it is'.

After leading Harry up two flights of stairs and into the dusty attic, which Harry hadn't known had existed. Kreacher stopped to face a dusty wall then to Harry's utter bewilderment he rubbed at it with his, now dusty, cloth rag until some faint words were visible 'Sirius', yet Kreacher still continued to rub until an out line of a door was visible.

'Kreacher cannot enter, Master Sirius put an enchantment on the door so that only people that Master Sirius would want to enter, could'.

Kreacher then walked down the stairs, out of the attic. Cautiously, Harry turned the door knob and entered the surprisingly spacious room. There was an old dusty wooden desk overflowing with parchment after parchment, along the wall there were several pictures of Sirius, Remus Lupin, his dad and… Wormtail.

Harry glanced towards the desk and spotted a journal. The last journal that Harry had held had been a Horocrux of Tom Riddle, therefore upon spotting this journal Harry gave an involuntarily step back.

But, knowing from instinct that Sirius would not want to harm him, he picked up the journal and flicked through it at random until he landed on a page at the end, he began to read.

_James and lily are dead. I can't believe it, it was Wormtail, he sold them to Voldermort, and everyone thinks it's me as if I would be coward enough to do that. But of course we switched keeper without anyone knowing. It was my idea, so it's my fault. I thought that He would think that it was me, nobody would have ever guessed it was Peter. He must have been so happy, he was always the weak one, he always hid in me, Prongs and Moony's shadow. It's still a shock though, my best friend was killed by another friend! Even Moony doesn't want to talk to me anymore, I see the way that he looks at me, he's disgusted. But so am I. But there's still hope He is gone and Harry is still alive. Harry, he looks like James, so much it's surprising and has Lily's eyes. Even though he's my Godson he's going to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, on Dumbledore's orders. _

It was a weird feeling, seeing his name written down on this over 10 years old page of parchment. Harry continued reading, this was what Sirius had wanted him to find he was sure of it.

_I got a letter today from the ministry I'm not going to have a trial and will probably end up in Azkaban, not because of James and Lily death they can't prove anything about that, they think that I killed Wormtail… as if I was lucky enough. Before James died he sent me a letter. It said that there was a secret… a secret that nobody knew. But they decided to tell me, only me and one other new of it. The letter from James is at the end of this journal._

Harry quickly flicked through the journal to the last page, there was no letter there… only blank parchment. Harry wondered if someone else had been in this room before Harry… other than Sirius. Maybe Mundungus Fletcher, no it couldn't have been Mundungus, he would have taken everything.

I'm just being paranoid, Harry thought rationally. Anybody who wanted to take the letter couldn't have because of the enchantment put on the door.

But even so he was sure this was what he needed to find. But what help was it to him without the secret? He stowed the diary carefully into his pocket. He was curious about the other pages, but it wasn't right to read Sirius' private thoughts.

Shaking away his doubts, Harry turned and strode out of the room.


	2. Announcements

**The Announcements**

Harry double-checked his trunk, making sure everything was there. He still hadn't got used to Apparation, but sometimes it was just necessary. Harry held his trunk in his arms and felt the familiar sensation of being jerked upward… and away. The next thing he knew he was standing in front of all the Weasleys and Hermione (including Fleur and apart from Fred). He noticed that they were all very quiet, especially George. After greeting each individual separately, Harry and Ron quickly made an escape to the attic bedroom of Ron Weasley. No sooner had Harry dumped his trunk on the floor Mrs Weasley shouted that they had to come and help set the table for dinner. What with how many people there were at the Burrow they were to eat dinner outside, Harry watched as Mrs Weasley and Fleur chopped and cooked the food alarmingly fast, how Mr Weasley and Bill were using their wands to magic tables out of thin air, how Charlie and George were adding table cloths and artfully placing candles around it all, how Hermione and Ginny (who continued to avoid Harry's eyes) placed plates and glasses, until he realised that he to had a job to do quickly he grabbing a handful of forks, knives and spoons then following Ron outside.

Once at the table everyone livened up a little bit and began holding small conversations amongst themselves. Harry found himself talking to Mr Weasley about how the ministry were doing. 'Mostly everyone has put they're job on hold to try and catch the remaining death eaters out there. Since the majority of the dementors were on the side of Voldermort they're being destroyed, plenty of wizards and witches are firing Patronus after Patronus. But since the dementors are to be destroyed there's nobody left to guard the prisoners of Azkaban. So at the moment they're holding them in Azkaban with the Auroras and soon they're going to give them all a trial, one by one. There people will testify what they have seen and most likely the majority of the death eaters will then be found guilty', Mr Weasley told him 'So the Auroras are going to guard Azkaban from now on?' asked a confused Harry. 'No, no there wouldn't be enough Auroras for that, if the death eater is found guilty they will be killed, the Ministry can't risk another mass breakout'.

Soon after this conversation with Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur stood up to make an announcement 'I am pregnant', Fleur Weasley said loudly. For a minute no-one moved, we were all so surprised. Then Mrs Weasley made a toast 'to the son or daughter of Bill and Fleur', we all hastily followed her lead. After dinner Mrs Weasley pulled him one side and quickly informed Harry that the 'the Dursleys are coming back tomorrow, they will be staying in a nearby Hotel across the street until the ministry can find them a suitable house. Oh and Harry dear, I almost forgot, I've invited the Dursleys over for dinner tomorrow'.

**If you want me to add more chapters, I want plenty of reviews! **


	3. The Dursleys

**The Dursleys**

By the next morning Harry was very worried that the Dursleys would be rude and unpleasant to not only Harry, but also the Weasleys and Hermione.

At around 6pm that evening, there was a loud knock at the door. Mrs Weasley quickly straightened her robe and then hurried to the door.

Normally, uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley all hated wizards and witches and tried to keep as far away from them as possible… Today, Harry was very surprised. uncle Vernon strode in with Dedalus, aunt Petunia was chatting happily to Hestia and Dudley didn't look so fat any more! After they had all sat at the table Harry quietly asked Dedalus if they had encountered any trouble whilst away. Dedalus then addressed the whole table 'as soon as we left we were followed by a couple of death eaters, but Vernon here quickly lost them… what with him being the expert driver he is'. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, Harry felt just as confused. They both glanced at uncle Vernon who was chuckling quietly. 'Anyway after that they never found us again… to be honest I don't think that Voldermort tried very hard to locate us'. Everyone slowly went back to their meal. Before the Dursleys left to go to their hotel room, aunt Petunia quietly said to Harry 'may I have a word' Harry answered 'um, of course… the living rooms empty we could talk there'. 'Yes, lead the way Harry'. After entering the room and sitting down, aunt Petunia began to speak, 'I know that you think that Lily and I hated each other, but the truth is we were extremely close… even though we didn't see each other that often, she still wrote to me. About a week before she died she sent me a letter telling me a very important secret. She told me that only I and a man named 'Sirius Black' were the only people who knew.' Harry was immediately very curious, could it be the secret that Sirius wrote about. It must be there was no other explanation 'so what is the secret then?' Harry asked, 'I don't know, the night before your parents died a wizard came and told me that my 'muggle' memory wasn't safe, he took my memory and know all I remember is that there is a very important secret.' aunt Petunia said angrily; Harry once again went to bed feeling very thoughtful… again.


	4. The Golden Trio

**Sorry for the wait, I have been extremely busy! Thank you to those who reviewed, I read every single one.**

**Also, I need someone to proof-read the chapters for me, if you are interested PM me!**

Harry gazed around he was surrounded fog, it was everywhere he looked thick and dense. Suddenly, there was no fog, he could see as clearly as day and he recognized himself to be in Kings Cross Station. Harry wondered how in Merlin's beard he had had gone from Ron's attic bedroom to Kings Cross? Harry heard a blood curdling scream that stopped him dead in his tracks, he stopped wondering, stopped thinking, all that mattered was to get to her… to rip limb by limb whoever was making her scream like that. It was Ginny screaming, he knew it deep down, that though he had never heard Ginny make such a desperate noise, it was her. He ran desperately toward the noise, round the train station until then he found her, screaming as if under the cruciatus curse, but nobody else was in sight.

Before Harry had even had the chance to comfort her… he was pulled by strong force, pulled out of his subconscious to somebody calling his name over and over again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked groggily. "No, its Ron, get up" Ron replied, somewhat angrily. "Whas wrong?" Harry murmured rubbing his eyes. "Oh, I don't know the fact that you keep calling my little sisters name, whilst you're sleeping!" Ron replied sarcastically.

Harry was about to reply, but quickly decided against it and closed his mouth. "Now get up, I just went downstairs and Hermione said that she needs to tell us something, I think it's important" said Ron, calming down considerably.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what was so important, after all Lord Voldermort was gone and his Death Eaters were all being caught, never the less Harry quickly got ready and met an impatient Ron at the top of the stairs. As soon as they had walked in to the kitchen they saw Hermione, franticly signalling them to come and talk.

Once safely in the Living Room, Hermione began to speak… "So, Guys I called you here because I saw how you were acting funny yesterday", she said whilst shrugging at Harry "I mean, I just want to know what's wrong, if it's important then you have to tell us, now."

Conscious of Ron and Hermione's searching looks, Harry explained what had happened. Once finished he looked up from his hands to meet his friend's worried looks. Immediately, Hermione started analysing it all. "that's not possible, that sounds like a big secret, one that more than two people would know…"

"yeah, but it could be possible considering how many things have been kept secret before, it could have been a dangerous secret… one that only a few people would know" said Ron inturupting her

"Then how do you explain that this dangerous secret was given to a muggle to guard, one that hates magic to. I mean, Sirius I can understand… he would be a good choice, but Harry I'm sorry but let's face it, why your Aunt Petunia" Hermione said.

"I know, but we're not trying to think about whether it could be true or not, remember how that worked out with the deathly hallows?" Harry replied.

"Ok harry" said Hermione giving up "Well it could be a memory charm; we could try to break it… None of those things are permanent".

"That's a great idea; let's go right now… the Dursleys are only across the street" Harry said immediately…

**I know it's a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I hope to update soon...**


End file.
